


Return To The Archives

by Rubyya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 100, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: It's Jonathan Sims first day back at work after episode 100. He was not prepared for this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Return To The Archives

[CLICK]

[DOOR OPENS]

**MARTIN**

Jon! You’re back!

**ARCHIVIST**

I..uh..I am.

[SOUND OF CHAIR SCREECHING BACK]

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin would you please get off me?

**MARTIN**

Too soon for a hug?

**ARCHIVIST**

Too soon for a hug.

**MARTIN**

A-Anyway, we really missed you!

**TIM**

Yes. I don’t think I gave you enough credit for your ability to take statements from people.

**ARCHIVIST**

Take statements?

**MARTIN**

Oh gosh. There was this lady that I had to drag the story out of, and in the end it turned out she thought we bought ghost stories from people.

**TIM**

I had to take a statement from a guy that was convinced his friend was taken by the government in the tube to have biological weapons tested on him.

**BASIRA**

Don’t get me started on who I took a statement from. That guy went off on a tangent every other sentence and in the end didn’t even investigate the paranatural activity around him.

**MELANIE**

And the spiders. At first it sounded real but it went downhill real fast, and gave the guy a panic attack.

**ARCHIVIST**

Wait, what?

**MARTIN**

I know it was really-

**ARCHIVIST**

No, I mean the guy getting lost on the tube. Was this at Aldwych Station?

**TIM**

It was. May I ask why?

**ARCHIVIST**

_ [Sigh]  _ That means the mole people are back at it again.

**MELANIE**

Mole people?

**ARCHIVIST**

The poor bloke will be fine. He’ll be back in a couple of days with a migraine, but none the worse for wear.

**BASIRA**

That’s...great?

**MARTIN**

You see! This is why we need you here. You’ve only been back a few minutes and you’ve already solved a statement. You know everything!

**ARCHIVIST**

Not quite everything sadly.

[CLICK]


End file.
